Hope and Love  Rewrite
by jbh14
Summary: A rewrite of my earlier fic Hope and Love. A Sokeru fic cause they make a good couple and I like unusual couples.


_**Hope and Love**_

**Chapter 1**

TK was sitting on the couch staring into space; he had just been talking to Kari. She had told him that she was dating Davis and that TK would always be just a friend. TK wasn't too upset though; he was relieved and he would be happy for Kari as long as she was happy. He wasn't even sure if the feelings he had for young Kamiya was the feelings one has for a lover or what one felt for a close sister.

"Knock, Knock". Someone was at the door, _that's odd_ thought TK. It couldn't be his mum; she was on a holiday in France with her parents and she had a key anyway. He looked at the clock it read 1am. _Who could be knocking at 1am in the morning?_ thought TK.

He opened the door to see a red haired teen in jeans and a t-shirt soaked and crying, it was Sora. By the looks of her she had been crying for a while if her red puffy eyes were anything to go by and had run all the way to TK's flat. The moment the blond had opened the door he had ended up with an arm full of red-head.

"What's wrong Sora" he asked, concern etched into his features. TK pulled Sora inside and closed the door; he then sat Sora down on the couch and made her a cup of hot chocolate. He placed it on the table and then handed her a towel.

She dried her hair and took a sip of the hot chocolate her blond friend had made for her. Looking at TK; into his deep blue eyes she saw the concern for her person and also something (she wasn't sure what) that told her he would understand. "Tai dumped me" confessed Sora, depressed.

"WHAT!" exclaimed TK, shocked and surprisingly he found angry. It had taken years to get Tai to admit he had feelings for Sora and ask her out; he couldn't understand why he would possibly dump the petite red-head. TK knew Sora was beautiful and had told her such several times over the years. He hadn't ever really considered her a romantic interest, but knew Sora could be very insecure over her appearance and personality because of her past problems with her mother and so he had done his best to help boost her self-confidence. "I'm so sorry" he added, although for some reason he wasn't as sorry as he thought he should be.

"Don't be" she said with a small smile and a shake of her head. When Tai had told her she had been hurt, they had grown up together after all, so hurt that she had ran all the way to TK's without even thinking about it._ I wanted to be safe and I ended up here, no real surprise there_, she thought, amused. Ever since she had met TK as a child she had found herself spending more time with him and talking about more of her problems with the younger blond. He was so very mature and always offered good advice and respected her privacy. She shivered suddenly and realised she was quite wet, in fact… "I'm soaked!"

"Your welcome to take a hot shower and dry off here if you like" offered TK. Sora looked at him surprised at first, but then remembered TK would do anything for his friends even if it inconvenienced or embarrassed him.

"Thank you" she said, gratefully.

"No problem" TK said.

"I better call my mom and tell her to pick me up" realised Sora. Her mum knew she had gone to Tai's, but did not know about her break up or that she was at the Takaishi residence.

"You're welcome to stay here" said TK. If any other man had asked her stay, she would have said _No_ straight away and a few other choice words too; but this was TK and he wasn't like other men. He was kind and considerate.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora, worriedly. She didn't want to be a bother. _What if he gets rid of me like Tai?_ As soon as that thought entered her head she chained it up and buried six feet under. TK wasn't Tai and would never treat her that way, she had stayed here before and he'd never be bothered, so why now? _Besides it's not like were dating._ That brought a blush to her face, but if TK saw it then he made no move to comment on it.

"Sure" said TK.

Now that was sorted she decided to ask him something. "TK why are you up so late?"

"Kari was here" he replied, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"Why?" asked Sora. The red-head wondered what the hell Kari could have said or done to promote this sort of reaction from the normally bright and cheerful blond.

"Oh no reason really, just to tell me she's dating Davis" said TK, in a carefree tone, but Sora could tell he was hurting on the inside.

"Are you serious?" asked Sora. She knew Davis had had a crush on Kari for the longest time, but apart from the occasional flirt she hadn't shown any interest in Davis. To be honest she had always expected Kari and TK to get together; the two had been best friends since they were eight for Gods sake!

"Yep" answered TK.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Sora, putting her arm around TK to offer what support she could.

"Thanks" said TK, truly grateful for his friend's support.

"Seems neither of us are having much luck in the romance department eh?"

TK merely chuckled, but his spirits were a little better now he had talked with someone.

Sora then went into the bathroom and undressed putting her clothes on the radiator and getting in the shower. About 15 minutes later Sora got out the shower, she put on her underwear and wrapped a white towel round her. TK showed her the guest room.

"Thanks TK" said Sora, very grateful for having a friend like TK, she wasn't sure if any of her other friends would do this for her. TK merely smiled at her.

Sora then looked into TK's deep blue eyes and drew closer to TK and before she knew it she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and it felt so good. Sora had kissed Tai many times when she had dated him, but none of those kisses had had the electricity that kissing TK had.

TK was having similar thoughts. He may never have dated Kari, but he had had other girlfriends over the years and none of them compared to kissing Sora.

They stopped and Sora could not help but put on a naughty smile.

"Goodnight TK"

"Goodnight Sora" and with that TK went to his room and they both went to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

TK awoke next morning to the sound of the phone ringing; he passed Sora's room and found she was still asleep. He picked up the phone receiver off the kitchen wall.

"Hello Takaishi residence, TK speaking" TK said.

"TK its Tai" spoke the familiar voice of the goggle wearing digidestined leader.

Quite suddenly TK felt a lot of anger built up towards Tai. But then he got an idea,

"What's up Tai?" questioned TK calmly.

"TK, Sora got upset last night and she's not at her house, have you seen her?" asked Tai.

Sora walked behind TK, with a big smile on her face. "No I haven't seen her" answered TK, enjoying this a great deal and by the looks of the face-splitting grin she was now sporting so was Sora.

"Well come to the park in one hour"

"No" said TK, now Sora was laughing and TK had a smile as big as Tai's hair.

"WHAT?" shouted Tai.

"I said no Tai, I'm busy" said TK.

"DOING WHAT?" demanded Tai.

"That's for me to know" said TK. He then could here the phone changing hands.

"TK get your butt to the park" said Kari. Her voice held a hint of irritation which was the only thing that showed she was not pleased about being woken up so early on a Saturday. If it wasn't for the fact Sora was her friend then she would not have gotten up to help Tai look for her.

"I cant, I've got plans" said TK.

"DOING WHAT?" shouted Kari, unintentionally repeating the exact same words her brother had shouted when TK had told Tai he couldn't help.

"Stuff, anyway bye, have a nice day" said TK, cheerfully and before she could speak TK had put down the phone. "That was fun" A big grin was plastered across his face.

"I know how we can have more fun" said Sora with a naughty smile, and then she whispered something in TK's ear.

"Do you think we should?" asked TK, worriedly. He was all for messing with Tai's head and he didn't mind teasing the others; but he didn't want to go too far.

"I'll convince you"

There was something about the way Sora said it, something seductive, something that despite his best attempts made TK shiver in anticipation. "How?" he managed to choke out.

Sora drew in closer and pulled TK down into a long kiss, the blond responded immediately his arms wrapping around her waist whilst she put her arms round his neck. When they separated they were both panting hard and both had goofy grins on their faces. Once the two had recovered they grabbed their coats and headed out the front door with the soul purpose of mischief making.

TK had arrived at the park early; Sora was taking a walk in the park and would be back later, so TK was sat up against a tree, with his hat over his face taking a nap. Tai, Kari and the other digidestined soon arrived, when Tai saw TK he rushed over.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tai.

"Sleeping" replied TK. On the outside he appeared indifferent, but on the inside he was trying very hard not to cackle evilly.

"TK", hearing his name he turned his head to look at Kari, "Why don't you want to help Sora?" said Kari.

Before he would have caved in and told her straight away, he had never been able to lie to her; but between kissing Sora last night and getting to the park this morning he had finally worked out his feeling for the young brunette. Which meant he could now not tell her; after all it was the responsibility of all brothers to tease and prank their sisters.

TK smile grow mischievous, "Who said I'm not already helping her?"

"Do you know where she is?" asked Yolie.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" replied TK, indifferent again.

"Spill TS, where's Sora" said Davis; once again misspelling his rival's name.

"Over here Davis" said a voice from behind the tree TK had been leaning against. Sora stepped out from behind the tree.

"Sora" cried Yolie, relief showing on her face. She tackled the red-head in a hug.

"I'm fine Yolie" said Sora; returning her friend's overenthusiastic hugs.

"Where have you been" asked Kari, curiously

"After last night, I ended up running all the way to TK's house, he offered to let me dry off and stay the night at his" explained Sora.

"TK told me he hadn't seen you" said Tai.

"Yeah me to" said Kari.

"I know, we were laughing are socks off" said Sora.

"That wasn't nice" scolded Kari; although her attempts were ruined by the smile on her face. It was rather obvious to her from Sora's close proximity to TK and their comfortable body language that the two had gotten together. She had realised after dating Davis that she saw TK as a brother and she had hoped the blond wouldn't be too heart broken with her choice. Luckily it seemed her fears were unjustified as TK seemed fine and his and Sora's little prank showed there were really no hard feelings between them.

"It was TK's idea, sort of a revenge joke for Tai dumping me" said Sora, smiling at _her_ TK's desire to get revenge for her.

"You didn't tell me you dumped Sora" said Kari, looking strait at Tai. TK got up and walked off, "Where are you going?" asked Kari.

"Don't know" responded TK. Sora soon followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tai.

"TK's taking me to dinner" said Sora, cheerfully.

"WHAT?" shouted all the Digidestined, Sora gave TK a quick kiss on the lips that was a little more interment then need be and then ran towards TK's 4x4. All the Digidestined mouths were hanging open.

"Way to go TK" said Matt, who was impressed with his brother. TK just smiled and then ran off after Sora.

_**The End**_

**Jbh14: **As promised the rewrite of Hope and Love and I hoped you all enjoyed it. If anyone has any ideas for stories involving unusual couples like TK/Sora then please PM or put it in your reviews; as I'm always on the look out and it would help a great deal.

Not much else to say really, except please review if you've got time.


End file.
